The development of an information communication technology has led to the development and use of portable terminals such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a portable multimedia player (PMP), and the like. These portable terminals may be mounted on a cradle configured to hold the portable terminal in place within a vehicle or home.
Since the portable terminal may have various shapes and sizes, a mounting apparatus for the portable terminal also needs various shapes and sizes. When the portable terminal is mounted on the cradle, the mounting apparatus may hold the portable terminal in place by a side surface or an upper/lower surface. Since the cradle may mount a portable terminal of a specific size, when the portable terminal is not the same specific size, the cradle may not be able to hold the portable terminal and may be inconvenient to use.
Further, the portable terminal may have buttons configured to receive a user input. The buttons may be disposed on a side surface or an upper/lower surface thereof. When the portable terminal is fixed into the cradle, the buttons on the side surface or the upper/lower surface may be accidentally engaged and cause unwanted functions to be performed on the portable terminal.